


Al's Secret

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Something about seeing Draco smoking makes him want to drop to his knees.





	Al's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration. Prompt from Gracerene.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Al’s Secret

~

Albus has a secret. It’s something he’s not shared with anyone, especially not his Housemates, who would tease the fuck out of him for it. Oh no, he’s careful to keep quiet about it. But there are times he can’t help himself, because Draco Malfoy is sex on legs. 

He knows Scorpius would be a _more appropriate_ choice, but there’s just something about the way his dad walks, holds himself, smirks…fuck, everything the man does is dead sexy. Even his bloody voice, which can take Al from half hard to fully erect in about a sentence. 

And the first time he sees the man smoke, Al knows he’s doomed. 

Mr Malfoy’s slow, deliberate movements as he places the cigarette between his lips, and lights it with the glowing tip of his wand make something inside Al burn with lust, and despite the public setting, and the presence of his entire sodding family, Al trembles with the desire to walk over to the man and offer himself up. 

The Ministry reception is in full swing by the time Al manages to extricate himself from his family and follow Mr Malfoy out onto one of the conjured balconies that ring the ballroom. 

Whoever’s done the charms work is a bloody genius. There’s even a cool breeze when Al steps onto the balcony, and the roar of the gathered crowd dims. 

Mr Malfoy is gazing out at the scene, a moonlit field. The smoke from his cigarette is curling into the air. He says nothing as Al hesitantly steps up beside him. 

Al clears his throat and Mr Malfoy finally turns to face him, his expression polite. “Albus.” 

“Hello, Mr Malfoy.” 

Mr Malfoy takes a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke directly into Al’s face. Unable to help himself, Al closes his eyes and inhales. 

When he opens his eyes, Mr Malfoy is looking at him with amusement and…speculation? “Would you like a cigarette?” he murmurs. 

Al, tempted, glances towards the ballroom, but no one is looking. “I don’t think—”

Mr Malfoy’s mouth curves upwards. “Ah. Of course. Your family wouldn’t approve.” 

Al, sure they wouldn’t approve of what he _really_ wants to do with Mr Malfoy, licks his lips and tries to seem sophisticated. “I’m not worried about them.” 

“No?” Mr Malfoy hums, then pulls the cigarette from his mouth and offers it. “How about a trial…suck, then?” 

Biting back a moan, Al accepts the cigarette, sliding it into his mouth. He takes a pull and immediately begins coughing. He coughs so hard the fag falls out of his mouth and onto the ground. 

Humiliated, Al wipes tears from is eyes. “Sorry—” he gasps between coughs. 

Mr Malfoy tuts. “No need to apologise. It takes some getting used to.” He offers Al a handkerchief, which Al gratefully accepts. 

Once he’s collected himself, Al tried to hand him back his kerchief. Mr Malfoy eyes it, shaking his head. “Keep it. Consider it a gift.” 

Al blinks. Of course the man wouldn’t take a filthy handkerchief. He clears is throat. “I’ll return it when it’s clean,” he promises, shoving it in his pocket. 

Mr Malfoy’s smile is sharp. “As you wish. Although the thought of you having something of mine is…pleasing.” Pulling another cigarette from his pocket, he lights it, then begins to turn away. “Now, if you’ll excuse me—”

“I…can I try again?” 

Mr Malfoy pauses. “Try…another cigarette, you mean?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Um…” Al swallows hard, but steps closer. “Maybe if I practise sucking something else first?” he whispers, dropping his eyes. He can feel his face burning, but if this is how only chance, he doesn’t want to miss it. 

Mr Malfoy is silent for so long, Al assumes he’s trying to think of a way to let him down gently. Then his hand is on Al’s face, and he’s tipping Al’s chin up. “Look at me,” he says. 

Al obeys, raising his eyes. What he sees on Mr Malfoy’s face, speculation, interest, hunger, makes his breath catch. 

“So sweet.” Mr Malfoy slowly smiles, the cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. “Have you sucked many other…things, Albus?” 

Al wants to lie, he really does, but… “No,” he admits. 

Mr Malfoy nods. “Thank you for being honest. We shall take this slowly,” he says. He runs his thumb under Al’s bottom lip. “Follow me.” 

Al almost trips over himself as he hurries after Mr Malfoy. They wind their way around the balcony, skirting the ballroom until they’re in a secluded alcove. Mr Malfoy waves his hand and a shimmering Disillusionment Charm is in place, hiding them. 

Swallowing hard, Al stares at Mr Malfoy, unsure how to begin. 

Mr Malfoy hums. “Do as I say and all will be well. On your knees, Albus.” 

Al drops to his knees, looking up at Mr Malfoy looming over him. 

Mr Malfoy sighs. “If there’s a next time, I’ll expect you to do this next bit yourself,” he says, his hands busily undoing his robes to reveal his trousers. Within moments he’s pulling his cock out. 

Al’s eyes widen. He’s big, so big Al’s not sure he can take him. “Oh.” 

Mr Malfoy laughs softly. “You’re good for my ego,” he murmurs. Holding up his cock, he says, “Now, lick the head.” 

Leaning forward, Al does, sticky, slightly salty liquid seeping onto his tongue. He looks up to see Mr Malfoy take a deep drag of his cigarette, and heat curls in his gut. Wrapping his lips around the crown, Al moves down Mr Malfoy’s prick. 

“Watch the teeth,” Mr Malfoy murmurs, and Al, unable to respond any other way, hums. 

“Fuck,” Mr Malfoy moans, his hand settling on Al’s head. “Look at you. You’re a natural cocksucker, aren’t you? Wrap your hand around the base—Yes, like that. Now, see if you can get your lips to touch your hand. Oh, fuck…yes!” 

Al’s drooling, his jaw is aching, and he’s as hard as he can recall in his life. Mr Malfoy is panting, his breath hitching, and _Al’s_ the one doing that, the one giving him pleasure. 

When Mr Malfoy begins to shallowly thrust into his mouth, Al’s eyes start to water, but he keeps sucking, keeping himself still. 

“Good,” Mr Malfoy croons. “Let me use your mouth…Salazar but you’re gorgeous. It’s like…you were made…to take my cock…” 

Al’s trembling with the need to come, his own cock is pressing painfully against his flies. 

“I’m going to come,” Mr Malfoy moans after a few more thrusts. “Try to swallow as much as you can.” 

Al hums his agreement and Mr Malfoy groans. Hot, salty liquid fills Al’s mouth and throat, and though he tries his best to swallow it all, there’s too much, some seeps out the corners of his mouth and he starts to choke. 

He pulls off, managing to close his eyes just as the last few spurts hit his face and dribble down onto his chin. 

Mr Malfoy is gasping, breathing unevenly, the cigarette is dangling from the tips of his fingers. 

“Did you come?” Mr Malfoy asks after a moment. 

Al shakes his head. 

“Stand up.” 

Al does, moving stiffly. He cries out as Mr Malfoy, without preamble, reaches into his trousers and grips his cock. It only takes a couple of strokes to bring Al off and he’s shaking, crying out as his come spurts onto his pants and into Mr Malfoy’s hand. 

When he’s himself again, Al looks up at Mr Malfoy and smiles. 

Mr Malfoy’s answering smile is wry. “Least I could do,” he murmurs. “You proved an apt pupil.” 

Al smiles. “Thanks.” He dips his head, embarrassed. 

“None of that,” says Mr Malfoy, tipping Al’s chin up. When he kisses Al, it’s sublime, his tongue everywhere in Al’s mouth, sampling, tasting. When he pulls back, he hums. “I taste delicious in your mouth.” 

Al moans, his cock twitching. 

Mr Malfoy’s smile widens. “Ah, youth,” he murmurs, patting Al’s crotch. “Alas, we can’t tarry much longer or we’ll be missed.” 

Al nods. He swallows hard. “When can we—?” He pauses. Will Mr Malfoy want another go with him?

“Do this again?” Mr Malfoy hums. “Aren’t you visiting Scorpius next weekend?” 

“Yes.”

Mr Malfoy wipes the corner of Al’s mouth with the pad of his thumb, putting it to his mouth and licking it. “We’ll have many opportunities to continue…this then, I assure you.” Leaning in, he whispers, “You have the makings of a first-rate cocksucker, Albus.” And with that he cancels the spell and, once more looking immaculate, he pauses, lights another cigarette, then strides away in a cloud of smoke. 

It takes Al a few minutes to put himself back together, and by the time he gets back to the ballroom, his mum’s glaring. “Where were you?” she asks. 

Al shrugs. “Couldn’t find the loo.” He huffs. “Honestly, Mum! I’m seventeen!”

“You’ll always be my baby,” his mum reminds him before turning her attention elsewhere.

James gives him an amused look that says he’ll want the real story later, but Al knows he won’t tell him a thing. No. He’s got a secret, it’s the most delicious secret in the world, and it’s all his.

~


End file.
